omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Bardock
|-|Base= |-|Oozaru (Great Ape)= |-|SSJ1 Bardock= Character Synopsis Bardock is a low-class Saiyan warrior who is married to Gine and is the father of both Goku and Raditz. His life before his appearance in the special is unknown, but he is shown to lead his own squad into battle, and they are very successful in accomplishing assignments. He is an adept fighter and a devoted Saiyan Army soldier under Frieza's Planet Trade Organization, until Frieza begins his genocide that is. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-A | High 5-A '''| '''High 5-A. Low 4-C '''as Super Saiyan '''Verse: '''Dragon Ball '''Name: '''Bardock '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: Persumbly in his 20s Classification: 'Saiyan Warrior '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation (Both offensively and defensively), Can sense and read Ki, Enhanced Senses, Reactive Evolution (As a Saiyan, Bardock grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Precognition (Has the ability to see events that happen long term. Although his foresight is generally uncontrollable), Transformation, Fire Manipulation (Capable of transforming himself into a Great Ape, which also allows him to breath flames. Can also become a Super Saiyan), Rage Power (Enough rage will make Bardock transform into a Super Saiyan). Resistance to Extreme Cold and Raditation (Can naturally reside in the upper levels of Planet Vegeta, where radiation levels are high and cold temperature are common) 'Destructive Ability: Large Planet Level '(Vastly stronger than Toei Piccolo,who destroyed the moon with a single blast. Also above his other crew memebers in power, who also exceed Piccolo) | '''Large Planet Level '(His power is almost comparable to King Vegeta's, who casually destroyed a couple planetoids with an attack) | 'Dwarf Star Level '(Became much stronger than King Vegeta after training for ages. Also destroyed the two aliens Ipana and Berry). 'Small Star Level '''as Super Saiyan (Thrashed Chiller after having achieved his Super Saiyain form) 'Speed: Relativistic (Faster than Toei Piccolo, who can attack at 41% of the speed of light) | Relativistic+ '(His overalls speed has improved and is superior to his previous speed) | '''FTL '(Vastly above his previous speed to an insane degree, 'Massively FTL '''as Super Saiyan 'Lifting Ability: Class G (Should be comparable to early Piccolo, who managed to lift an entire pyramid with his mind) | Class G '(Much stronger than before due to Zenkai Boost) | '''Class G ' 'Striking Ability: Large Planet Class '(Can sparr with comparable Saiyans, who should be at least on par with Toei Piccolo) | 'Large Planet Class '(Much stronger than before due to Zenkai Boost. Also on par with King Vegeta, who destroyed two planetoids with a casual attack) | 'Dwarf Star Class '(Defeated Ipana and Berry, who were able to challenge Bardock slighty). 'Small Star Class '(Destroyed Chiller) 'Durability: Large Planet Level '(Survived an attack from Dodoria) | 'Large Planet Level '(Superior to his previous durability) | '''Dwarf Star Level. Small Star Level 'as Super Saiyan 'Stamina: Very High '(Bardock was able to fight through an army of Frieza's men, despite being mortally wounded by Dodoria) 'Range: Standard melee range. Planetary to at least Planetary with ki blasts as a Super Saiyan. Intelligence: Very High 'in regards to Combat (Despite being a low-class Saiyan, Bardock is one of the most skilled and talented Saiyans amonh Frieza's forces), otherwise '''Unknown ' 'Weaknesses: '''Becomes disoriented or even weakened of his Tail is grabbed. He needs a moon in order to transform and cannot control himself as an Oozaru. '''Versions: Base '| 'Zenkai Boost '| 'Episode of Bardock ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Saiyan Armor and Scounter '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Divination: '''A psychic ability granted to Bardock by a Kanassan as a form of retribution for the misdeeds of he and the Saiyan race in general. This ability gives Bardock the gift of foresight, but he has limited control over what visions he receives and when they occur. *'Ki '''Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Final Spirit Cannon:' A whitish-blue sphere of ki that Bardock uses in an attempt to assassinate Frieza. *'Power Ball: '''A ball of Blutz ray, which simulates the effects of a full moon to allow a Saiyan with a tail to become a Great Ape. *'Great Ape:' as with all Saiyans with a tail, Bardock has the ability to transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or another source of Blutz Waves) Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Non-Cannon Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Fathers Category:Warriors Category:Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Brawlers Category:Anti-Heros Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Ki Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Precognition Users Category:Fire Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Rage Power Category:Flight Users Category:Soldiers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4